Since you've been gone
by IStoleYourIceCreamToday17
Summary: Hey guys, in this, Annabeth and Percy are broken up. Don't hate me, but there's a new character added into it. But she's not a new, he's met her before. Whoops, said too much. You guys just have to read it to find out more. Bye! ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON HIATUS UNTIL 6/30/13
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my fourth fanfiction, I hope you guys like it! please check out some other stories of mine, and review them! I also want a lot of reviews for this story, because it's a plain Percy Jackson fanfiction, not a Mark of Athena or house of hades fanfiction. I hope you like it and please review! **

**Chapter 1**

It's been three days since Annabeth broke up with me. I don't even know why, Im still in shock. I still remember it like it was yesterday, which is basically yesterday.

_-o-o-Flashback-o-o-_

_We were in my car listening to the song thanks for the memories by Fall out boy. She's looking cute as ever with her princessy hair reading a book. She seemed fine, until the song came up. Then she seemed depressed or something._

_She turned to me and said seriously "Percy, we need to talk," Those word made everyone nervous, but for a demigod, the scared the Hades out of me._

_I was staring at her so I didn't pay attention when the traffic light turned green. A car honked behind me and shocked me to my senses. I move the car up just to get into traffic again._

_"What a mean, we need to talk?" I asked her._

_"I think that we should break up," she half whispered half mumbled_

_"What?"_

_"I said, that we should break up," she said a little annoyed now._

_After that, I drove her home silently, and went to my house._

_-o-o-o-End of Flashback-o-o-o-_

__As of thoughts replayed in my head, I drove to school. I was afraid of seeing her, or seeing what I might do or say.

When I got there, Thalia and Nico were waiting for me. As I went up to them, I can see their pitiful faces. I didn't want sympathy. I just wanted to contemplate it by myself.

Thalia hugged me and said a bunch of condolences and tried to get me to feel better. I was glad that Nico just nodded his head, and didn't do anything mushy.

As I walked my locker, I forgot that Annabeth's locker was right next to mine. It was fun at first, until three days ago. I was glad she had the decency to break up with me on Friday, instead of Monday and having everyone pity me.

I saw her walking down the hallway, coming up to her locker. We got there at about the same time and looked away from each other awkwardly. She looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it. I just quickly got my stuff and hurried to homeroom.

-o-o-o- Line Break -o-o-o-

Homeroom was boring, except for the fact that there was a new girl. She wasn't there yet, but everyone heard rumors about her. I wondered what she looked like.

My question was answered when she walked in. She had gorgeous auburn hair and silvery blue eyes. She was gorgeous. She looked very familiar and that's when it hit me. It was Calypso.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm sorry I to make it stop there. But I may look I wanted it to stop there so I could have a cliffhanger. Hope you guys don't hate me. The disclaimer is: sadly I don't own Percy Jackson the Olympians but oh how I wish I did. Bye! Hope you guys liked it.

Forever scripting,

Istoleyouricecream


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey . Did you guys like chapter 1? Please review the story, and here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Calypso**

i was so nervous walking in the school hallway. Seeing all those faces made me nervous. I was used to just being alone, and having invisible servants serving me. I was still looking for room 308, Mr. Sale's homeroom.

The bell has already rung and I was late. When I walked in, everyone was staring at me. Mr. sale looked at me, then a smile lit up his face.

I looked around the classroom, looking for a familiar face. I'm thinking. Nobody knows me. Why try?

That's when I saw him. His shaggy, unruly hair was in his face. His sea green eyes were still so mezmorizing. He didn't recognize me at first, then I could see recognition pass his face.

Mr. Sale came up to me, most likely to introduce me.

"Class, This is Calypso…" he trailed off

"James" I said, coming up with something quickly. When the gods freed me, they didn't give me a last name.

Strong arms came around me, jolting me to reality. Percy picked me up from behind and swung around. I screamed at him to put me down. When he did, he asked me "Caly, what are you doing here?"

He was the only one who could call me that. I promised him, "I'll tell you at the lunch period," then he sat down. Our little show caused many stares. Some of jealousy, of both Perseus and I.

The only other seat was next to Percy. I gladly took the spot. Mr. Sale continued to tell us an extremely long speech. Although she was glad she was in a school and she wasn't a fish.

-o-O-o-Line Break-o-O-o-

When I got to the dining pavilion, or cafeteria like Perseus says, many eyes stared at me. Some boys leering at me gestured to sit near them. I kept looking. Finally, I saw Percy with 3 other people. One person had black hair like Percy, just in a spiky hair-do. The other was a boy with black everything on. Must be Nico and Thalia. Percy told me a little about them. When I talked about Annabeth, he sort of shut me out. They must have been dating. I made my way towards them, earning some angry looks.

When I got there, Percy hugged me again. This earned more angry looks, including the blond girl who must've been Annabeth. Another boy came up to them. He had red hair and a rasta cap. He had crutches and from the way he walked, she thought of him as Grover, the satyr.

When he saw her, he recognized her and started bowing and stuttering. "L-lady C-c-calypso. Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

Chuckling, I told him, "Rise and I will explain"

"See, during…you know what, I have the gods aid in defeating…you know who. The gods decided to release me as a reward. I decided to come here, just to see if Chiron would take me in. I wanted to see a place with traffic and no gardens," at this, Percy smiled as he remembered our inside joke. I continued, "Zeus still allowed me my immortality and magic, as long as I used it accordingly. Lord Hermes gave me a teleporter, to commute from here to camp."

Percy looked deep in thought, while Thalia just smirked.

Everyone decided to introduce themselves.

"Im Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis." Saying that last part quietly.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Ghost King." Also saying the former quietly.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Official architect of Olympus." She boasted quietly.

"Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild." The curly haired boy said.

I already knew Percy, his title and so on. They all seemed like powerful demigods. I would never want to be on their bad sides.

Just then, two boys Who looked alike came up to her. They looked to Percy first, asking if they could tell me their parentage. He nodded yes. They turned to me and both said "Connor" the shorter one smiled "and Travis" the other. "Stoll" they said at the same time. "Pleased to meet you, we are sons of Hermes. Hi." Travis told me.

"Hello" I replied, I didn't even notice them take half of my lunch. No wonder their last names were "Stoll"

I sat down and listened to the conversation. It was that way all throughout lunch. I didn't really mind either.

**sorry for stopping there, didn't have anywhere else to stop. *Ducks away from axes, sword, and spears thrown at me***

**Disclaimer: Im a girl, Rick is a guy. Is there anymore proof that I don't own Pjo? **

**Reviews:**

**Retrobution: Thanks for being the first reviewing! :)**

**Hermes-Little-Girl: Thanks, I hope I answered your question:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
